Project Zoolander 4
The fourth season of Project Zoolander will be Veterans (Season 1) vs. New Girls. The girls will compete every week in challenges and photo shotos designed to test thier modeling ability. Each week, a girl will be cut from the competition until there is one victor left standing. The judges this season will be Season 1's Runner-up Ada Ghali, TaQuila Heard (Judge from Season 1), Amber Saurez (Guest Judge from Season 1). Guest judges include Season 1's winner Leslie Sotelo. The new host for this season replacing Joanna Flores will be TaQuila Heard. Contestants Episodes 'Episode 1' The 11 contestants move into the competition. There are some familiar faces (Alex, Caitlyn, Huyen, Jessica, and Victoria) from season one of the show in the group. The new girls (Anandi, Celine, Imani, Jeanette, & Que) are explained that they must compete against this seasoned veterans this season, thus making this season the first in the series to introduce team rivalries. The girls compete in their first challenge, a runway challenge where Alex is crowned the winner and is given immunity from elimination. The girls then have their first photo shoot with Hai, where they must embody their personalities into a head shot. At elimination, Que voluntarily leaves the competition without any explanation. At judging, all the veterans are deemed the superiors of the group as they are all praised for their photos and called first. The elimination ends with two new girls, Anandi and Imani in the bottom two. The host, TaQuilla reveals that neither girl is going home, even though Anandi had the lowest score this week. *'Challenge Winner: '''Alex *'First Call-Out: Jessica *'Bottom Two: '''Anandi & Imani *'Eliminated: 'Neither 'Episode 2 Tension rises in the house between the veterans and the new girls. They have a challenge where they must pose off against each other, the first round ended in a tie between three veterans (Alex, Huyen, and Jessica) and those three had a pose off. Huyen was crowned the winner of the challenge and won immunity from elimination. Jessica and Imani get into a verbal argument. At the photo shoot, the girls are introduced to Que's replacement, a new contestant, Oakleigh. Oakleigh recieves a cold welcome and the girls have their second photo shoot with Season 1's runner-up Ada (who is now a producer and photographer for the show). Huyen and Celine (new girl) do well during the shoot and are praised at judging. Imani and Jeanette find themeselves in the bottom 2 for "producing okay shots but not great ones". In the end, Jeanette becomes the first official eliminated contestant. *'Challenge Winner: '''Huyen *'Entered Competition:' Oakleigh *'First Call-Out: Huyen *'Bottom Two: '''Imani & Jeanette *'Eliminated: 'Jeanette 'Episode 3 The girls arrive at their third photo shoot, a paired bikini shoot involving male models to learn that one of the new girls, Imani was unable to attend due to a family emergency. The producers have yet to decide what to do about her. Meanwhile the girls are dived into pairs for the shoot. Anandi v. Jessica, Huyen v. Oakleigh, Celine v. Victoria, and Alex v. Caitlyn. Caitlyn wins the challenge for modeling the best with her male model and is given immunity from elimination. Anandi is rushed to the hospital after receiving hypothermia from the freezing river. The girls arrive at elimination to find out that Imani has been eliminated from the competition. Some girls are praised for their photos (Huyen & Oakleigh). Caitlyn is praised for her photo but given harsh criticism about her poor film. In the end, the bottom 2 comes down between Celine and Anandi with Anandi ultimately going home. *'Challenge Winner: '''Caitlyn *'First Call-Out: Huyen *'Bottom Two: '''Anandi & Celine *'Eliminated: 'Anandi 'Episode 4 It's down to the final 7 girls. The veterans are currently dominating with all 5 of their original members still in. The new girls are down to 2 contestants, Celine & Oakleigh. The girls have their 4th photo shoot with Hai. This week they are doing a "Gotye - Somebody That I Used To Know" music video inspired shoot. The girls paint up and compete. Some girls due extremely well (Jessica, Huyen, Oakleigh) while the rest struggled. Some girls (Caitlyn & Celine) express their concern about their postion in the competition, while others are praising their own self-improvement (Victoria). Elimination is set-up differently this week as each girl is called in individually to learn of her fate. Jessica recieves her second 1st callout of the season. Victoria and Celine are both let go in the first double elimination of the season. *'First Call-Out: '''Jessica *'Bottom Three: Caitlyn, Celine, & Victoria *'Eliminated: '''Celine & Victoria 'Episode 5 The final 5 girls compete in their next challenge, a runway challenge where they must balance a large book on their heads as they walk down a steep hill. Alex is the only contestant to successfully make it all the way down the hill and is crowned the winner of the challenge, her reward is the chane to pick her best photo from the shoot with Ada. The shoot this episode is inspired by the "American Beauty" movie poster. The girls put on their nude underwear and model with hundreds of rose petals. Some girls are praised at elmination (Huyen & Oakleigh) while the rest didn't receive very positive criticism. The bottom two comes down between front-runner Jessica and underdog Caitlyn. Ultimately, Jessica is shockingly eliminated for her terrible photo and poor challenge performances. *'Challenge Winner:' Alex *'First Call-Out: '''Huyen *'Bottom Two: Caitlyn & Jessica *'Eliminated: '''Jessica 'Episode 6 Only 4 girls remain in the competition, 3 veterans (Caitlyn, Alex, & Huyen) versus 1 new girl (Oakleigh). The girls arrive at their next location, an abandoned warehouse district and are told that they would be modeling with Season 1's winner, Leslie Sotelo. Oakleigh and Huyen are very comfortable modeling with Leslie while Alex and Caitlyn were more awkward during the shoot. However, at judging Huyen is harshly criticized for her poor energy on set and constant tardiness and is in the bottom 2 with Alex. Ultimately, Huyen's previous strong performances save her as Alex is sent home. *'First Call-Out: '''Oakleigh *'Bottom Two: Huyen & Alex *'Eliminated: '''Alex 'Episode 7 The final 3 girls are Caitlyn, Huyen and Oakleigh. Oakleigh is the last surviving member of the "New Girls" and is fairly proud of that. The girls have their second to last shoot with Ada. The theme of the shoot is a very nude and artistic polaroid shoot. At judging, Oakleigh is the only one who receieves flawless criticism while Huyen and Caitlyn are given stern comments for their declining performance. Oakleigh receieves her second first callout of the season. And in the end, as the Project Zoolander tradition of blondes getting third comes true yet again, Caitlyn is sent home. Huyen and Oakleigh are now going to compete in the finale next week. *'First Call-Out: '''Oakleigh *'Bottom Two: Huyen & Caitlyn *'Eliminated: '''Caitlyn 'Episode 8 (Finale & Reunion) The finalist, Huyen & Oakleigh, travel to Little 5 Points, Atlanta, GA for their final shoot as well as runway challenge. They are joined by eliminated contestants Anandi, Alex, Caitlyn, Celine, and Victoria. All the girls participated in the runway challenge and Anandi was named the winner. When asked who they hoped would be crowned the winner, Anandi and Victoria said they were rooting for Oakleigh while Celine, Alex, and Caitlyn were rooting for Huyen to win. At the final judging, the judges praised both girls for their strong performances during the season and the vote came down to a 2-1 split with Huyen ultimately taking the title. The veterans just slightly edged out the new girls for an exciting end to the season. *'Winner: '''Huyen *'Runner-Up: '''Oakleigh Call-out order *Green means the contestant won the competition. *Tomato means the contestant was the runner up. *Gold means the contestant won a challenge. *Purple means the contestant quit the competition. *Light Blue means the contestant entered the competition. *Dark Pink means the contestant did not participate in the photo shoot and was eliminated. *Violet means the contestant was eliminated.